Misión Reencuentro
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Los años han pasado, Víctor siguió con su vida...Yuuri también, pero hay alguien que no esta del todo conforme con la situación. Mención : (Yurio x Otabek)


Misión Reencuentro

Las notas de una suave canción que hablaba sobre la promesa de volver resonaban en sus oídos resguardados por dos pequeños auriculares, concentrarse era una de las cosas más importantes que debía hacer antes de cualquier competencia, era esa una de las lecciones que su papá le había enseñado desde que había iniciado en aquel hermoso mundo, había escogido justo esa pieza porque sabía que él estaría ahí, no le conocía más allá de lo que las revistas, programas y especiales que hablaban de él como la gran leyenda sobre hielo que representaba, y aun así ella le conocía más de lo que él seguro le conocía a ella, de hecho casi podía apostar su larga trenza enrollada cual corona sobre su cabeza a que ni la hacía en el planeta Tierra, lo cual debía admitir, a veces le deprimía un poco, pero no estaba ahí para deprimirse, no, estaba para llevar un mensaje a él, si después de eso su padre quería castigarle hasta llenarse de canas y arrugas, lo aceptaría, correría el riesgo, por eso mismo había pedido que lo entrenara alguien más para su segundo programa.

La nieve caía suavemente en aquella helada ciudad de Rusia que aún le costaba pronunciar, estar en la categoría junior y haber pasado a las finales donde él estaría de invitado especial, con la promesa de ser él quien entregaría las medallas le hacía preguntarse a aquella niña de diez años si era esa una de las razones por la que su papá se había negado tanto a viajar con ella esa vez, pero al final su fanatismo por cuidarla y apoyarla lo había traído consigo, dejando incluso uno de sus trabajos, ya que su papá debía trabajar en la escuela y en el negocio de los abuelos.

\- Yuki-chan – leyó los labios de su entrenadora y retiro los audífonos de sus oídos para poder escucharla- vamos es hora –dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras la guiaba con cuidado, llevándola por el pasillo con aire divertido- tuviste una puntuación muy alta ayer, pero recuerda, concéntrate en lo que quieres expresar, sueles tener una calificación casi perfecta en lo técnico que te desconcentras en lo que debes de expresar –suspiro antes de llegar cerca de la pista para quitarle el grueso abrigo blanco con beige que le cubría su hermoso traje que resaltaba color negro de sus cabellos y el azul de sus ojos-

\- ¿papá? –Pregunto la niña con sus ojos azules llenos de expectación, pues otra de las cosas que quería aparte de llevar ese mensaje era tener a su papá bajo el mismo techo que él, esperando que algún milagro de navidad se diera y su papá dejara de ser tan terriblemente terco y mínimo le dirigiera la palabra a otro-

\- en primera fila con una pancarta con tu nombre, como siempre que puede verte –dijo su entrenadora mientras le señalaba con la mirada a donde estaba un hombre de adulto de cabello corto negro, ojos café y anteojos azules, se veía tenso, pero en cuanto cruzo sus ojos con los de su hija no dudo en agitar la pancarta que habían hecho sus abuelos para ella y que su papá con lo penoso que era , agitaba con gran ahínco- acaba de quitarse la capucha y el cubre bocas, parecía un pervertido

\- lo sé –dijo la pequeña Yuki con una sonrisa divertida antes de golpearse las mejillas y respirar hondo-

\- ¡Yuki Katzuki, la representante de Japón pase a la pista! –se escuchó en los altavoces mientras los que la conocían y la apoyaban le aplaudían-

Entonces entro a la pista , deslizándose suavemente hasta el centro donde lucía su hermoso traje de lentejuelas en color plata con algunos toques azules que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos, la melodía comenzó con suavidad y un deje de melancolía y ella comenzó a moverse fluidamente con cada nota, la canción hablaba de una pareja que se había querido demasiado, que habían vivido demasiadas cosas pero que por un error y un mal entendido todo se había terminado, la canción era interpretada por uno de ellos que lamentaba no haber arreglado las cosas, que decía sufrir con el recuerdo de su pareja y que prometía ser mejor persona para algún día juntar el valor y poder volver, jurando que entonces diría todo lo que no dijo y que escucharía todo lo que no escucho, la melodía tenía altos y bajos en los cuales la niña ejecutaba varios tipos de saltos que eran clavados perfectamente ante la mirada asombrada del público.

Un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos azules observaba con atención la rutina llena de poder y de melancolía que aquella niña representaba, no estaba seguro si podría quedar entre los tres primeros lugares porque básicamente ese año había excelentes patinadores en la categoría junior, pero debía admitir que sus movimientos eran lo suficientemente buenos como para poner en aprietos a cualquier otro chico.

\- ¿lo notaste Víctor? –Pregunto una voz masculina a su lado y fue entonces que el mencionado volvió a verle con aspecto serio-

\- si…es muy buena –dijo Víctor, quien llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros, sin embargo aquellas palabras lograron que el joven rubio a su lado lo mirara molesto antes de golpearle el hombro con fuerza llamándolo idiota en su natal lengua- ¡Yurio, eso duele! –dijo con aire cansado pero divertido logrando que las facciones distraídas del peli plata lo sacaran de quicio, pero antes de que se fuera contra él, unos brazos le detuvieron por la cintura logrando que Víctor sonriera ante aquella inusual pareja- muchas gracias, me has salvado Otabek -dijo antes de volver sus ojos a la pista-

\- no puede ser…suéltame, suéltame –gruño con las mejillas rosadas el joven rubio de cabello bajo los hombros mientras su pareja, un joven serio con pinta de motociclista, le mantenía sujeto- no puedo creer que no lo vea ¿tú sabes a lo que me refiero no? –pregunto ante lo cual el otro asintió antes de volver sus ojos a la pista donde la niña daba lo que parecía un último salto antes de clavarlo y terminar abrazándose a ella misma mientras miraba hacia arriba-…además ¡su nombre!, eso no es casualidad –gruño el rubio llevando sus ojos a la niña quien recibía aplausos mientras se movía hasta donde estaba su entrenadora-

\- no lo quiere ver –murmuro el hombre de cabello corto, muy al estilo militar que llevaba desde hace un par de años- pero no puedes ponerte así –murmuro suave al oído del rubio quien se estremeció por las cosquillas que le regalaba el cálido aliento rozando su piel, lo cual lo distrajo de la molestia que había corrido por sus venas ante la ceguera del mayor quien aplaudía aun cuando la niña esperaba la calificación sentada en el sillón junto a su entrenadora-

\- él debe estar aquí también –dijo el joven rubio mientras su pareja le soltaba, ahora que no era un peligro para nadie, fue entonces que Otabek señalo con un movimiento de su rostro hacia el otro lado de la pista donde un hombre le parecía bastante familiar pese a estar tan cobijado y camuflajeado con sus anteojos, tapabocas, gorro y bufanda, los últimos se los había vuelto a colocar en cuanto termino la presentación de la niña-…ahí está –murmuro antes de mirar a su pareja quien negó con la cabeza, Yuri Plisetsky tenía la mala manía de querer enmendar los problemas a base de puño de hierro, pocos entendían que si hacia aquello era porque le importaba, cierto, no tenía el carácter más sencillo pero si tenía buenas intenciones- pero no se va a dar cuenta , es un completo imbécil –siseo señalando al ruso mayor quien aplaudía una vez más al descubrir que aquella niña había alcanzado el segundo lugar con sus puntos-

\- no nos toca decidir –dijo el hombre de Kazajistán antes de mover sus ojos a donde la niña junto a su entrenadora se abrazaban al ver sus puntaje-

\- si fuéramos nosotros y vieras a una niña patinando que se parece a ti o a mí, ¿no te gustaría arreglar las cosas? ¿Saber que carajos pasó? ¿Una niña? ¿En serio? – le pregunto Yurio a Otabek mientras fruncía el ceño al tiempo que Víctor se levantaba de su lugar-

\- están muy melosos –dijo de pronto Víctor logrando que el rubio se preguntará si la edad estaba dejando sordo al otro o si solo sufría de un muy grave caso de sordera parcial, habían estado a un lado suyo ¿en serio no escucho nada?¡nada!-

\- no estamos melosos – dijo con voz serena, muy característica de Otabek – hablábamos de la niña Katsuki –dijo , siendo ese su intento más atrevido de hacer que el otro tal vez sumara dos más dos y mínimo dijera o mostrara algún tipo de turbación, sin embargo el mayor solo sonrió y asintió-

\- Debo ir para la premiación –indico Víctor y sin más se movió hacia las gradas que lo llevarían a tomar las medallas para la premiación, dejando completamente asombrado al rubio, hasta él había notado como su pareja pese a todo lo que había dicho y señalado se había metido un poco para hacer reaccionar al mundialmente famoso patinador más distraído del maldito mundo-

\- voy a matarlo –señalo el rubio cuando el otro había desaparecido, sin embargo no hizo nada solo volvió sus ojos al frente y vio como el japonés de la pancarta se baja el cubre bocas y se acercaba más a la baranda en una clara señal de nerviosismo, el joven rubio reconoció que de ser él no habría podido estar en el mismo sitio que ahora el otro estaba y era que esa relación le había ayudado a él mismo a abrirse y darse la oportunidad de conocer a Otabek, de no haber sido por ellos dos quienes indirectamente habían mandado al diablo todos los problemas homofóbicos que podían existir en Rusia y en Japón, no se habría casado hace un par de años y no habría tomado como una bendición el ser un varón fértil, ni estaría deseando poder hablar con su esposo sobre retirarse un tiempo para hacer su familia más grande-

Cierto el mundo era muy extraño, pese a haber aun mucha resistencia con las parejas del mismo sexo, la naturaleza jugaba bromas muy bizarras al otorgarle tanto a hombres y mujeres el don de ser padres, una pequeña población de hombres podían procrear y albergar en su vientre una frágil y pequeña vida, Yuri Plisetsky había sido cuidado por su abuelo y él le había inculcado que lo mejor era no decirlo a nadie, cuidarse y alejarse completamente de una vida tan problemática como lo era la homosexual, no supo cómo habría sido la vida y la adolescencia de Yuri Katsuki pero se asombró aquella vez que después del Gran Prix en Barcelona , con muy pocas copas encima el japonés se confesó ilusionado de ser padre alguna vez, mientras miraba con ensoñación a Víctor quien simplemente le abrazo con mimo y grito que le encantaría un pequeño Yuri corriendo detrás de él, todo mientras el brillo de sus alianzas llamaban la atención del joven rubio.

Yurio suspiro antes de que una mano se posara sobre una de las suyas, regresándolo a la realidad donde ya tenían a los jóvenes de la categoría junior en la pista para la premiación, una mirada de su pareja fue lo único que necesito para tranquilizar un poco sus enorme ganas de saltar a la pista y golpear a ese par de idiotas hasta que arreglaran o mínimo se dirigieran la palabra, sinceramente estaba más enojado con Yuri que con Víctor.

Abajo en la pista Yuki estaba emocionada, no había alcanzado el primer lugar pero había hecho todo lo posible por expresar con sus movimientos el sentimiento y la promesa de dos seres que eran perfectos ante sus ojos, respiro hondo mientras observaba como aquel hombre que solo había visto en pantalla y en impresos se acercaba a una chica de Alemania entregándole su medalla y un pequeño ramo, regalándole unas pocas palabras, seguía ella, eso significaba que sería la primera vez que su otro padre le dirigiría una palabras y se preguntó una vez más si él se daría cuenta, si vería en ella a su papá y lloraría para abrazarla, soñaba, se distraía y casi no fue consiente de en qué momento el peli plata ya le había colocado la medalla por arriba de su cabeza para instalarla en su pecho.

\- has hecho un hermoso trabajo Yuki-chan –dijo Víctor mientras sus ojos azules observaban a la niña quien a su vez le observaba con ojos cristalinos y expectantes- yo te hubiera dado más puntos –murmuro muy suave y después le guiño un ojo mientras le dejaba su ramo de flores para pasar al siguiente, un niña un poco mayor que ella de origen Italiano que había ganado el primer lugar-

No hubo más y aunque sabía que aquella era una posibilidad, le dolió, había entrenado mucho, le había ocultado algo por primera vez a su papá y al final ese momento de padre e hija que tanto había soñado había terminado más rápido de lo que hubiera creído, lo peor es que ella se había quedado mucha ante el otro, paralizada ante la presencia del mayor.

Pronto termino todo y se movió a los vestidores para cambiarse en silencio, preguntándose si era cierto lo que su tía Mari y Minako-sensei decían, que sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su otro padre, que media población en su hogar sabían que Víctor era su padre, pero ahora cuando este no le había reconocido se preguntó ¿solo ellas lo veían?, su papá Yuri era un hombre bueno, hacia las tareas con ella, le cuidaba, le peinaba y le amaba, se había retirado del patinaje artístico antes de que ella naciera y se había concentrado en su trabajo como maestro de literatura japonesa en una preparatoria, ayudaba a los abuelos con el negocio familiar, incluso ella ayudaba en lo que podía, pocas veces su papá hablaba de su otro padre, su papá solo decía que el mundo necesitaba de una leyenda y que no podían ser egoísta como para quererlo solo para ellos ¿en verdad era tan malo eso? ¿su padre no podía ser una leyenda viviente y estar con ellos?. 

Suspiro antes de soltarse el cabello para colocar solamente un gorro sobre su cabeza, había terminado de cambiarse, de quitarse los brillitos de la cara y solo le restaba colocarse el grueso abrigo blanco para finalmente tomar su mochila y salir de ahí, se despidió de las otras patinadoras con una sonrisa y se movió hasta donde pudo ver a su papá hablando con su entrenadora, por el lenguaje corporal de su padre supo que no estaba muy contento, tal vez aquello se relacionaba con su programa libre, pero bueno su papá tenía un poquito de razón en estar exaltado, solo un poquito.

\- Yuki-chan –dijo su papá antes de acercarse a ella para abrazarla con fuerza - ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto con suavidad mientras la mantenía abrazada y pudo notar en la voz de él que sabía lo que había sentido al ver que su otro padre no la había reconocido, Yuri era un hombre serio y tranquilo, se había vuelto increíblemente melancólico e introvertido con el paso de los años y aun cuando siempre creyó que sus últimas decisiones no lastimarían a su niña, esa noche sintió que tal vez si le hubiera informado a Víctor que tenía una hija, tal vez su pequeña no se había puesto esa carita cuando el ruso paso a la siguiente niña para felicitarla- lo siento –murmuro antes de verla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que eran el constante recordatorio de que lo que había pasado con Víctor no había sido solo un sueño con un amargo final-

Yuki no dijo nada solo miro a los ojos castaños de su papá que detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos se notaban vidriosos y preocupados, entonces no pudo evitarlo, ella se había prometido que soportaría los regaños, incluso se imaginó a su papá perdiendo el control, pero no espero verlo tan triste, su papá se ponía muy triste por las noches, sobre todo las noches que nevaba y recordaba haberlo visto llorar en muy pocas ocasiones, así que el verlo al borde de las lágrimas le encogió el corazón, tal vez su papá estaba en lo cierto, lo mejor era dejar que su padre fuera del mundo y enfrentar ellos dos solitos al universo entero, sin embargo dolía, dolía tanto que no pudo evitarlo y gruesas lagrimas corrieron por sus rosadas mejillas.

Yuri volvió a abrazar con fuerza a su pequeña y la protegió con sus brazos, escondiéndola en su pecho para que los murmullos que comenzaron a hacerse escuchar alrededor de ambos, no le llegaran a ella, y mientras ella lloraba pudo recordar esa mañana cuando habían llegado los resultados de la prueba que se había mandado hacer, ese momento en que llorando en la recamara que compartía con Víctor decidió que lo mejor para el mundo, para Víctor sería que él y su futuro bebe se alejaran de su vida, por eso hizo sus maletas y una absurda nota donde decía haber dejado de amarlo se despedía de él, por eso rechazo sus llamadas, sus visitas e incluso le corrió de su vista la vez que lo había esperado a unas calles de la casa de sus padres, todo con el temor de flaquear y arrojarse en sus brazos, de ocultar con varias capas de ropas los primero meses de su embarazo, pero es que en ese momento era lo mejor ¿Cómo sabría que algún día su hija y Víctor se encontrarían? ¿Cómo sabría lo mucho que había sufrido sin él?

-…Yuri…-una suave voz llego a los oídos del pelinegro, pero lo atribuyo a los ecos de sus propios recuerdos-…¿Yuri? –Murmuro una vez más aquella voz familiar antes de que una mano se posara en su hombro-

Entonces Yuri movió sus ojos y observo primero los guantes de piel color café antes de que sus ojos pudieran ver completamente el rostro preocupado de un Víctor que aun siendo mayor que él seguía siendo increíblemente perfecto ante sus ojos, entonces la pequeña Yuki abrió sus ojos a más no poder y observo como parecía que todo se había detenido aun con rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, jamás había visto esa expresión en los ojos de su papá y aun cuando su padre no la había reconocido a ella, no había necesitado demasiado para reconocer a su papá, Yuki busco a su entrenadora con la mirada y solo la encontró varios metros lejos de ellos con una mano alzada a manera de saludo y despedida.

Víctor no supo que hacer, estaba petrificado, había caminado junto a Yurio y Otabek a la salida donde no espero ver a lo lejos la figura de Yuri, su pequeño cerdito, abrazando fuertemente a una niña, niña que no reconoció hasta después de correr hacia Yuri, para ver entonces que era la pequeña Yuki con el cabello suelto y el cuerpo resguardado por los brazos de él, necesito unos minutos para poder moverse y atreverse a hablar, entonces todo se le vino encima como si fuera la revelación más importante de la historia, pero aun así, no esperaba volver a quedarse inmóvil cuando sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar con los ojos de aquel japonés.

-…debemos movernos –dijo Yurio al ver que comenzaban a llamar demasiado la atención de los que pasaban por ahí, si reconocían a Yuri y veían a esos dos junto a la niña no tendrían que pensar mucho para entender la situación que Víctor no había podido entender-

El rubio miro a su esposo quien entendió rápidamente y se movió para ayudar a Yuri a levantarse, mientras Yurio tomaba la mano de la niña y le indicaba a Víctor que debían seguirlos, antes de que el peli plata dijera o preguntara nada vio como Yuri y Yuki eran guiados a toda velocidad hacia afuera, y tuvo que ser rápido porque pronto se vieron seguidos por una horda de periodistas y fanáticos del patinaje, el rubio odiaba ser perseguido y tenía la mala suerte de ser perseguido desde muy chico por gente muy extraña y metiche, el estar con su esposo le ayudaba a lograr salir siempre bien librado de todas la persecuciones en las que se había visto involucrado desde aquella vez en Barcelona.

Otabek no llevaba su motocicleta, hace algún tiempo había comprado un auto para cuatro personas y agradeció que lo hiciera cuando llegaron al estacionamiento y pudieron meter dentro a esos dos idiotas y a la pequeña quien había parado de llorar para correr de la mano de él, maldijo que esa niña fuera tan adorable como para pensar en querer secuestrarla y tenerla bajo su tutela, seguro él si la hacía ganar el Gran Prix junior.

El camino fue incomodo, Yurio estaba en el asiento del copiloto y desde el retrovisor había visto como los hombres en el asiento de atrás evitaban a toda costa mirarse, mientras la niña, sentada entre ellos miraba de cuando en cuando al ruso quien al menos tuvo la decencia de sonreírle cada que la notaba mirándolo, en verdad Yurio deseaba golpear con fuerza a Víctor y ese estúpido cerdo por …por…por tantas cosas, a él le había tocado ver a Víctor enloquecer buscando que el japonés le explicara las cosas, ese repentino rompimiento había hundido a Víctor por varios años y de no ser por el patinaje , al cual había regresado, seguro hubiera caído en adicciones que lo hubieran llevado a la tumba, a Yurio le había tocado sacar a Víctor a patadas de varios lugares donde estaba completamente ebrio llorando la pena que tenía en el cuerpo cuando el japonés le dejó.

\- respira –murmuro el esposo del rubio mientras manejaba, sabía lo mucho que esos dos significaban para su hermoso guerrero ruso, así que lo mejor era recordarle que todo estaría bien, las cosas iban a mejorar un poco y si no lo hacían, ahí estaría siempre él para recordarle su fuerza y levantarlo de ser necesario-

No hubo más palabras en el camino, llegaron finalmente al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde Víctor tenía un departamento y Otabek los dejo prácticamente frente al ascensor para evitar cualquier tipo de sorpresa.

\- lo mejor es que se queden con Víctor –dijo el castaño con voz seria y firme a Yuri y a su pequeña quien se mantenía atenta a cualquier movimiento de los cuatro adultos- este edificio es más seguro que el hotel donde se están quedando, aquí no los molestaran, ya mañana si lo necesitan podemos llevarlos al aeropuerto o a cualquier otro lado –continuo y aun cuando el pelinegro quiso negarse, no pudo evitar pensar que el regresar al hotel significaría que él y su niña se enfrentarían a preguntas que no necesitaba que su hija escuchara- incluso podemos…-lo pensó una vez más y se negó a que su hermoso rubio tuviera algún tipo de arranque asesino si le crispaban los nervios- puedo pasar yo por sus cosas si así lo deseas –dijo mirando a Yuri quien solo asintió pero no dijo nada-

Fue así como los tres bajaron del auto y con un movimiento de su mano el castaño se despidió junto a su hermoso esposo mal humorado antes de arrancar y retirarse de ahí, Víctor no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar pero entendió que podía concentrarse en la pequeña para evitar que su corazón se desmoronara ante la figura de Yuri.

Víctor guio a ambos al ascensor e inicio una pequeña charla con la pequeña Yuki sobre la competencia, la cual alargo durante el tiempo que usaron el ascensor y hasta que salieron de este para llegar al gran departamento que era propiedad de ruso, aun así no hubo interacción entre los adultos, ninguno sabía cómo iniciar nada y cada uno centraba su comunicación en la pequeña niña quien solo podía sonreír a cada uno de ellos por separado, aunque ninguno había confirmado ni dicho nada con respecto a ser una familia o siquiera al hecho de compartir lazos sanguíneos, ella se sentía feliz con poder tenerlos juntos. Ya dentro del departamento se movieron a la sala, quedando Yuri y Yuki en un sofá y Víctor frente a ellos en uno individual, pronto el silencio volvio a reinar entre ellos.

\- papá –llamó Yuki a Yuri, el cual acomodaba el cabello de la niña en dos trenzas que llegaban hasta más debajo de sus hombros sin terminar en la cintura- creo que deberías pedir prestada la regadera –dijo logrando que el pelinegro parpadeara un par de veces antes de sonrojarse- no hueles feo pero no sé si mañana tendremos tiempo …-suspiro la niña antes de ver hacia el ruso quien estaba sentado en un sillón frente a ellos, con la pierna cruzada y un vaso con un líquido ambarino en él- ¿papá puede darse un baño? –pregunto logrando que Víctor asintiera con una sonrisa en los labios, no había podido decir nada desde que tomaron lugar en su sala, pero debía admitir que era bastante adorable ver la escena que ellos presentaban ante él, escena en la que no se sentía con derecho a intervenir-

\- no es correcto, recuerda solo somos unos invitados …-dijo el pelinegro sin volver sus ojos al ruso, de hecho había hecho todo lo humanamente posible por ignorar su presencia y eso era extremadamente difícil, sin embargo no podía mostrarse como se sentía, era un hombre mayor, un padre responsable que debía comportarse de cierta forma- además no tengo que ponerme

\- ese no es un problema – se atrevió Víctor a intervenir finalmente, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios antes de dejar su vaso a un lado para levantarse- estoy seguro que tengo algo que podría servirte, incluso debo tener algo que podría servirle a ella también –dijo mientras se movía a su recamara-

\- ves papá, todo es sencillo, tú te complicas mucho –reprendió la niña justo cuando tenía terminada su última trenza- oye…papá - murmuro mientras se levantaba de la alfombra para subirse al sofá donde estaba su papá y así poder acercarse a su oído- ¿le vamos a decir? -murmuro suavemente para asomarse después y verle a los ojos- que tuviste un bebe de él –murmuro suavemente una vez más, ahora viéndole a los ojos logrando que Yuri sintiera que se le estrujaba el corazón, su hija realmente estaba pidiendo que fuese él quien dijese algo tan complicado como si fuera tan sencillo-

-…Yuki-chan –murmuro Yuri antes de acariciar una de las mejillas de la niña, sin embargo no tuvo el valor para decirle a esos ojos azules que no podían simplemente esperar algo del otro, quien de alguna forma había sido arrastrado y obligado a alojarlos, no podían porque él mismo se había encargado de ser muy cruel con Víctor, mintiéndole siempre que había querido hablar con él-

\- ¿Yuri? – escucho la voz de Víctor llamarle e inmediatamente la niña se sentó correctamente, tal vez demasiado correctamente en el sofá – ya te deje ropa en el baño –dijo antes de acercarse con un par de prendas dobladas – Yuki-chan –llamo a la niña mientras Yuri se levantaba del sofá – tengo esto, es muy sencillo pero te servirá para dormir más cómoda –dijo mientras le entregaba las prendas dobladas, para volver sus ojos a Yuki- las toallas están en la puerta de madera – explico mientras el otro solo hacia una pequeña reverencia, demasiado formal para el gusto del ruso, y se movía a donde estaba la única habitación del departamento-

Víctor observo como el otro se movió hasta desaparecer por la puerta y solo pudo tomar asiento en el mismo sofá que Yuki para suspirar mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro, aquello era tan extraño y la actitud del otro le confundía, ¿en verdad había dejado de amarlo?¿ni siquiera podía tratarlo como un conocido? Era casi como si su existencia fuera nula o invisible a los ojos castaños del otro.

\- papá está nervioso – fue la voz de Yuki quien regreso a Víctor a la realidad, moviendo sus ojos a la figura de la niña quien mantenía la ropa que le había entregado sobre su regazo- bueno…eso creo –dijo mientras se mantenía bien derecha, logrando que Víctor la mirara con gracia-

\- puedes relajarte –dijo Víctor con suavidad, observando atentamente cada una de las facciones de ella, cierto que tenía un ligero parecido con Yuki, pero no podían haber esperado que el imaginara que esa niña sería algo más que una agraciada patinadora solo por verla una vez- te vez demasiado recta, anda…relájate –insistió logrando que ella dudara un poco antes de cerrar sus ojos y derretirse prácticamente contra el respaldo del sofá - ¿cómoda? -pregunto y ella abrió sus ojos solo para asentir, entonces Víctor recordó la actitud de Yurio durante la presentación de la niña, llegando a una conclusión, tal vez y solo tal vez…- Yuki-chan, ¿sabes quién soy yo?

\- todo el mundo sabe eso –dijo ella con aire casi indignado- no creo que exista alguien que patine y no sepa quién es –dijo antes de cruzar sus brazos y mirarle fijamente, mirada que le recordó mucho a Víctor, aquellas veces en las que Yuri se había molestado con él y era algo adorable de ver-

\- claro, perdón, no formule bien mi pregunta – dijo el mayor mientras la niña aun le reprendía con la mirada- me refiero a…si sabes que tu papá y yo…-comenzó, más no pudo terminar por que la niña se puso realmente nerviosa y bajo la mirada a sus guantes color blanco con café, antes de asentir-…oh…bueno, sobre eso ¿sabes entonces quien soy…?

\- mi otro papá –murmuro suavemente la niña antes de levantar la carita un poco, encontrándose con la mirada maravillada del ruso, ella jamás había visto al otro hacer esa cara en ninguna entrevista, pero le lleno de orgullo y calidez que se la estuviese mostrando a ella, pese a que afuera se podía ver como la nieve seguía cayendo para cubrir completamente todo lo que tocaba, ella sentía que no había sitio más tibiecito y agradable que ese departamento- papá siempre me hablo de ti y de lo orgullosa que debo de sentirme de tener un papá con mucho talento y que es querido por todo el mundo –dijo sonriendo- aunque de hecho, tengo dos papás así…-murmuro antes de suspirar- soy tu fan número dos…-dijo ante la mirada extrañada de Víctor- mi tía Mari dice que eso es porque mi papá es tu fan número uno

Víctor tardó en reaccionar pero de pronto se encontró abrazando con fuerza a la pequeña, no había querido hacerse ilusiones, el que tuviese sus ojos, la piel más blanca y que fuera muy buena con la parte técnica no podían asegurarle que fuese su hija, incluso llego a pensar que aun cuando no fuese su hija lucharía a muerte, de ser preciso, por el corazón de Yuri, sin embargo aquellas palabras le habían resultado la más dulces del mundo, sin contar con el hecho de que Yuri aun parecía admirarle.

\- mi rutina libre la hice por ustedes –dijo la pequeña mientras el otro la abrazaba, podía sentir la colonia ajena con toques frescos sumadas a un aroma que hizo que la niña se removiera entre sus brazos hasta que el mayor la separo un poco para verle- eso que estabas tomando, era alcohol ¿verdad? –pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño- papá dice que el alcohol es un mal habito, no deberías hacerlo –dijo antes de que el otro le sonriera con ternura- lo digo…lo digo en serio –murmuro y pese a que se sentía apenada, se sentía con la responsabilidad de decirle a su padre que ese habito no iba con él-

\- prometo que solo tomare un …poquito de vez en cuando – contesto Víctor mientras usaba sus dedos índice y pulgar para señalarlo, sin embargo la niña movió su brazo e hizo la separación entre ambos dedos, menor- ok, así será -contesto sin mencionar en ningún momento que de hecho había conocido a su papá mientras este estaba en estado de ebriedad, esas eran cosas que tal vez le contaría cuando fuese un poco mayor- ¿quieres ver una película conmigo aquí? -pregunto y observo como ella se lo pensaba un poco antes de negar - ¿estas molesta conmigo? –volvió a preguntar, sin saber cómo tomar la negativa de su recién descubierta hija-

\- preferiría jugar algo… humm damas o algo así –explico ella antes de moverse un poco para abrazar al otro-…¿puedo decirte papá Víctor? –murmuro suavecito y fue en ese momento que el ruso sintió que aquella sería la mejor Navidad de todas, aun cuando no la festejara y no fuera muy fan a hablar de su propio cumpleaños, sintió que el universo le había juntado todas las navidades y cumpleaños que había pasado en una sola pregunta-

\- me encantaría –murmuro Víctor antes de abrazarla con fuerza, para dejar un beso en la coronilla cubierta de cabello negro-…y tengo un rompecabezas de mil piezas ¿te gustaría armarlo conmigo, mientras tu papá termina de bañarse? –pregunto a lo que ella simplemente asintió-

Víctor la mantuvo abrazada un poco más antes de moverse para tomar su vaso a medio terminar para llevarlo a la cocina, tirar el contenido y dejar el vaso dentro de la máquina para lavarlo después y finalmente se movió para programar una cafetera especial que tenía, la cual se encargaría de hacer un poco de chocolate para él y sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo, hecho esto se movió a la recamara para buscar el rompecabezas que una vez había comprado pero que realmente jamás había abierto siquiera, estaba entrando a la recamara cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, logrando que Víctor cerrara detrás de sí la puerta de su recamara, necesitaba hablar con Yuri y no podría hacerlo si dejaba que saliera de ahí, así que era esa la mejor oportunidad, tal vez la única.

\- Yuri –le llamo, logrando que el mencionado girara a verle, la ropa de Víctor le quedaba bien, había escogido con cuidado y cuando mucho tendría las mangas un poco largas, pero nada que se notara demasiado-…Yuki-chan…es mía , de ambos –dijo con voz seria mientras se acercaba al otro quien se había quitado los anteojos para limpiar los cristales en la camisa azul y gruesa que le habían prestado-…¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?...-murmuro tratando de no sonar herido antes de acercarse un paso, mientras Yuri se colocaba los anteojos pero miraba a otro lado-

-…no podía…no podía decírtelo –murmuro el pelinegro antes de morderse el labio inferior, aquello era problemático para el japonés, quien había luchado por muchos años para mantenerse alejado del ruso, para evitarlo y poder criar solo a su hija-…si lo sabías nos buscarías

-¡claro que los buscaría Yuri! –dijo Víctor antes de llevarse una mano al rostro para calmarse un poco, no quería discutir con el otro, no quería que la pequeña Yuki escuchara a sus padres levantarse la voz, la primera vez que ella los veía juntos-…cielos…no importa-murmuro antes de descubrirse el rostro para mirarlo seriamente, la misma mirada que Víctor le daba cuando había hecho algo que no debía mientras había sido su entrenador-

No dijo nada, solo extendió sus brazos para en un solo gesto demostrarle que nada de lo pasado importaba ahora, que él lo quería a su lado, que él lo necesitaba a su lado y que , al no moverse del camino a la puerta, no saldrían de ahí hasta arreglar las cosas, sin embargo pese a un enorme temor en el interior del ruso, por ser nuevamente rechazado, Yuri no pudo con aquella imagen y su cuerpo se movió antes de que su cerebro le recordara que ellos no podían robarse a Víctor, simplemente se movió hasta llegar a sus brazos y mover los propios alrededor de su cuello, recargando su frente en la frente ajena sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos.

-… ¿aún me amas? –Murmuro Yuri con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose frágil, débil y al mismo tiempo tan protegido cuando los fuertes brazos ajenos le rodearon la cintura- ¿después de…todo lo que he hecho, después de todo lo que te dije? –murmuro sin poder abrir sus ojos mientras sus anteojos resbalaban unos milímetros por el puente de su nariz-

\- nunca deje de hacerlo mi delicioso Katsudon –susurro Víctor apretando más el abrazo en su cintura, logrando que el otro abriera sus ojos- sabía que no podía ser cierto, eso que me habías dicho, pero no entendía porque …

\- ¿ahora lo entiendes? –Pregunto el japonés con cierto dolor en su voz y decidió que le debía una gran explicación al otro- yo no tenía derecho a…

\- no me importa – dijo Víctor con firmeza antes de apretarle más contra su cuerpo- solo me importa saber si nuestra nueva casa tiene el espacio suficiente para todas mis cosas…-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios observando como el otro parpadeaba ligeramente confundido- de hecho tampoco me importa, deberemos agrandarla por…muchas razones –agrego antes de acercar sus labios al oído izquierdo del otro- quiero hacer más bebes contigo cerdito –susurro con voz profunda logrando que el pelinegro se estremeciera de solo imaginar lo que eso significaba-…pero antes necesito conocer bien a Yuki-chan – murmuro antes de dejar un beso el lóbulo de su oído- después de un año dejaremos de cuidarnos y vamos a trabajar día y noche hasta conseguirle un hermanito …¿Qué dices? –sin embargo no espero una respuesta, simplemente tomo como rehén el lóbulo ajeno y lo mordisqueo sensualmente- si no fuera porque ella está afuera, ahora mismo…-sus brazos se movieron hasta que tomo con firmeza las caderas del japonés para que sus manos ejercieran una notable presión - ¿lo sabes verdad? –murmuro antes de soltarlo y alejarse unos pasos para verlo, contrariado, azorado y dócil- estoy molesto aun por todo ese tiempo y aun cuando no pensé que fueras a aceptarme de regreso tan fácilmente no puedo dejar de pensar en maneras para molestarte en todo este año que deberás tomar las pastillas para no tener otro bebe -dijo torciendo los labios, logrando que el japonés se pusiera completamente rojo antes de írsele encima para tomarle de la camisa con ojos asesinos- no Yuri, no sería bueno que hicieras algo así, recuerda que nuestra hija está en la sala –dijo con aire divertido, dándole un toque travieso a su voz- debemos esperar a que regresemos mañana a Japón, donde reharemos nuestra vida…

Yuri no dijo nada, solo lo siguió observando como si pudiera molerlo a golpes, si es que aquello realmente pudiera ser factible, si la idea de estar retomándolo todo como si solo no se hubieran visto, hablado y tocado en un día y no en mucho años, no lo tuviera tan emocionado como una chiquilla de secundaria, así que después de unos segundos simplemente lo soltó y se acomodó la ropa, los anteojos y el cabello antes de moverse y salir de la recamara, dejando a Víctor con una gran sonrisa en los labios, entonces cuando el japonés salió el otro finalmente pudo respirar hondo, se movió hacia donde de pronto recordaba que estaba aquella caja de rompecabezas con la imagen de un katsudon y se movía a la sala, donde Yuri ya tenía listas tres tazas de chocolate y lo esperaba junto a la niña de ojos brillantes, entonces Víctor supo que no le importaba no volver a recibir un solo regalo en su vida, aquella Navidad, aquel cumpleaños, la vida le estaba regalando lo mejor del universo…una familia con su cerdito japonés.


End file.
